Gummy Worms
by Red Ranjuh
Summary: Tommy and Adam share a pack of sour gummy worms after Zedd turns them into kids during Season 2. You could call it slash if you reach hard enough but it's just an innocent moment between friends.


A/N: This is a short piece I wrote after watching Season 2's "Rangers Back in Time" when the group gets turned into kids and don't remember being Power Rangers. Cute little scene came to mind with the Falcon and Frog as kids. Not meant to be taken seriously. Oneshot and independent from the rest of my stories. I don't own any of the characters.

Gummy Worms

"I wanna go home," Adam said resting his head in his hands on the top of the picnic table.

He didn't even know why he was at the picnic tables anyway. Tommy's note, that almost got him detention from Mrs. Applebee, said to go there but did he have to listen? Unfortunately, he did and that's why he was currently sitting on the uncomfortable wooden bench all alone.

"I think this is a Bulk and Skull trick," Adam mumbled with a sigh. He rested his head on the wooden table and swung his legs back and forth.

"Aw man! Are you sleep?" a voice asked a couple of minutes later.

Adam opened his eyes and picked his head up. "No."

"Cool," Tommy commented taking a seat next to his friend. "Sorry 'bout almost getting you in trouble."

Adam rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "It's OK."

Tommy reached into the pocket of his blue jeans. He pulled out a plastic package and nervously bit his lip. "I got something for you."

"What?"

"Guess."

"Another frog?" Adam asked hopefully.

Tommy laughed and shook his head. "Guess again."

Adam thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I give up. What is it?"

"I saved you the rest of my gummy worms," Tommy said proudly holding out the half-empty bag of candy.

Adam's eyes lit up. "Cool! Wait…why?"

"'Cause I like you."

"Really?" Adam asked unsurely.

"Yeah! My cousin said when you like somebody, you should bring them flowers but flowers are for girls and Kimberly so I got you sour gummy worms instead."

"Ok! Thanks!" Adam said and begin happily munching on the soft candy. He popped a piece into his mouth and squinched up his face at the bitterness. He pulled out another and held it towards Tommy. "Want one?"

"Yeah!" Tommy took the candy from Adam's fingers and popped it into his own mouth. He quickly chewed and swallowed the candy.

Adam continued to eat the snack. "Want another?"

Tommy opened his mouth expectantly. Adam giggled and put one of the sour treats on his tongue. He laughed at the way Tommy tightly closed his eyes as the bitter flavor coated the inside of his mouth.

"The green and black ones are the best!" Tommy declared.

"I know!" Adam agreed sharing a high five with his friend. He ate another gummy worm before speaking again. "So…what else do people do when they like each other?"

"They hold hands," Tommy said.

Adam put the plastic bag of sour gummy worms on the table and wiped his hands on his black pants. Tommy gingerly picked up Adam's hand and held it in his own. He stuck his other hand in the bag and ate another piece of candy. Adam held onto Tommy's hand as he too ate another gummy worm.

"What else?" Adam asked curiously.

"I think we're supposed to kiss now," Tommy said turning his nose up slightly.

"Oh. I can't kiss you," Adam said defensively

"Why not?" Tommy asked defensively.

Adam rolled his eyes. "'Cause Kimberly gave you cooties."

Tommy shook his head. "Nuh-uh, Billy gave me a cootie shot at lunch. Remember?"

"But I still might get 'em," Adam insisted.

"Circle, circle, knife, knife, now you got your cootie shot for life," Tommy said poking Adam's arm. "See, now you can't get 'em either."

Adam looked down at his arm as he chewed his gummy worm before looking back at Tommy. "Sweet! I guess we can kiss now - if you want."

"Ok. On the count of three," Tommy said holding up the fingers of his left hand. "one…two…three!"

Tommy and Adam leaned forward and lightly but awkwardly touched lips for a short second. They quickly pulled back and licked their lips before glancing at one another. They blushed and turned away.

"That wasn't bad," Tommy admitted.

"It was ok," Adam said. "I still might have cooties though."

"I don't have cooties!" Tommy exclaimed.

Adam giggled and picked up the last gummy worm from the pack. He held it out toward Tommy. "Split it with you!"

"Ok!" Tommy said grabbing one end of the candy and pulling until it broke.

Both boys ate their half of the candy and licked the sticky, sour residue from their fingers.

Tommy turned to Adam. "Wanna play dodge ball now?"

"Yeah let's go," Adam said standing up from the picnic table with Tommy. He looked down at their still joined hands and smiled at his friend. "Are we best friends now?"

"I think so."

"You know we can't tell Rocky, right?"

"Why not?"

"He'll be jealous! C'mon," Adam said tugging his miniature white knight toward the rest of their group.

**The End.**


End file.
